Married?
by JoyfullyJoyful
Summary: Draco malfoy had a great life, becuase for the first time ever, he is free. What happens when the law chages that? WARNING: OOC, sometimes short chapters,author disregards the fact that some people are dead. And title is subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I dont own any harry potter related scenarios or charecters.**

Draco Malfoy was a happy man. He was proud, good looking, intelegent, and best of all; he was finally free. Ever since he could remember, he was tied to something. First it was the responcibility of school, then it was the possibility of an arranged marraige to Pansy Parkinson; that was one he would never forgive father for. After the pansy situation, it was The Dark Lord, "Draco, you have to get the mark.. I dont care how much hope and faith the world has in the Potter boy... We are going to survive, and lets face the facts, In a duel between an evil master mind and a boy who hasnt even graduated yet who do you think will win?" his father would pester. But that was all behind him now. Draco malfoy was 19 years old and the war had been over for some time now. Now his life consisted of working his job at the ministry along side his father, and partying with random women after work. Finishing getting dressed, Draco slipped his shoes on, grabbed his wand and apparated to the ministry to meet his father for an important annoucement from the minister.

Walking across the marble floors of the ministry draco had a bounce to his step and he whistled a cheery tune. Upon spotting his father in the crowd however his whistling cut off and for the first time in almost a year, Draco Malfoy knew he was going to be tied down again.

-_-_-_-_-Lucius POV-_-_-_-_-

Lucius Malfoy was a man who tried to keep his emotions under wraps. For instance no one knew that he was actually madly, deeply, in love with the woman to whom his father had arranged for him. No one understood that he would do absolutely anything for his son. And especailly no one knew that more than anything, he wanted his son to settle down and start a family so he could have a young one around to spoil yet again. No, If asked he would laugh bitterly and make some stinging remark about how the only good he saw in his family was the purity of his blood. He was only known as a family man to his family. Which is why when the minister of magic came to him asking for the last signature needed to pass this new law, he agreed. And with a bittersweet stroke of his quill he sealed Draco's fate

Seeing his sons, normally joyful expression switched with one of apprehension Lucius quirked his brow,

"something wrong son?" he asked.

Draco looked at his father and raised his own brow, becoming almost a mirror image to his patriarch. "What did you have to do with all this, and why do I have a horrid feeling about it?"

The youngest of the malfoys asked. Lucius smirked at his son and said, "with time, you too shall understand"

with a small scoff and a sneer from his hogwarts days, Draco mumbled, "cryptic old bat. Just like uncle Sev you are."

-_-_-_-_-_No POV-_-_-_-_-_-_

The crowd roared quietly with people questioning the antics of the minister, however when the man in question stepped up to the platform and cleared his magically enhanced voice, they all quieted in a hurry. Plastering a smile on his face the minister began,

"Men and women of the magical community, thank you for joining me today." clearing his throat and looking around at the hundreds upon hundreds of people that showed up, he began to regret making this decsision. "It has come to my attention that though it has been close to a year and a half after the war, our population has made little to no increase. For instance, there are only 23 first years entering hogwarts this year.. 23!" He emphasized. Looking around as his words begin to register, he decided to make it quick,

"as I was saying, in light of the fact that we will surely go out of exsistance if something isnt done, Myself and the wizenagamot have passed a new law. A marragie law. within the next 24 hours you will recieve an owl that will assign you a time and date. Upon reaching the specified time and date, you will make your way to the court rooms to be matched with a partner. To make the pairings as easy on both parties as possible, you will be matched with someone who has the potential to be your soul mate. If you already have a partner in mind, feel free to disregard your letter and make your way to the offices of registration to have your bond sealed and become married!"

-_-_-_-_Draco POV-_-_-_-_-_

Draco stood motionless as chaos broke out around him. this absolutely could NOT be happening. He had to get married! Draco felt a tug on his arm and broke out of his haze, to look at his father, who irritatingly had a smile on his face. Lucius smiled and said to Draco for the third time,

"Draco, come. we must go to our office." he said. Draco felt himself nod dazedly and follow his father to the elevator. Stumbling along the ministry behind Lucius, Draco barely took anything in. Only when he got to his office did he say a word, "BLOODY HELL!" he shouted at the sight of an owl already perched on his desk.

**SOOOOOOOOOO, Lemme know what you think.. Sorry its short and all, but I ran out of time before work XD Comments pllllleeeeaaassee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter or anything related. **

**So far I havent gotten any reviews, but I did get a couple favorites, so heres to you! **

_**~~~Recap~~**_

_Draco felt himself nod dazedly and follow his father to the elevator. Stumbling along the ministry behind Lucius, Draco barely took anything in. Only when he got to his office did he say a word, "BLOODY HELL!" he shouted at the sight of an owl already perched on his desk._

__**Chapter two- the sorting hat.**

Lucius let out a quick laugh at the owl perched on his son's desk. He was going to get grandchildren sooner than first thought! looking at his son he raised his brow,

"Are you going to take the damn letter and let the bird go, or make it sit there all day?"

clearing his suddenly tight throat, Draco took a tentative step forwards. In a sudden, and uncharecteristic show of cowardice he turned on heel and whispered, "I dont want to dad.."

Lucius took pity on his son and retrieved the note from the bird. The owl hooted and took off for the next letter to be sent. Looking at dracos pale complexion already more pale and beginning to turn green he said, "Sit draco." In a commanding tone. Draco took this order immeaditly and sat in his desk chair. Lucius pushed the letter to Draco across the desk.

Swallowing and wiping his suddenly sweaty hands Draco picked up the wax seald envelope and looked up to see the encouraging face of his father nodding for him to continue. With another gulp, Draco broke the seal and began to read the letter that held the terms and conditions for the rest of his life.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_You have been selected for your pairing date, the time is 3:00 PM this afternoon in courtroom 3A. _

_Upon being paired you will proceed to the clergy room to become bonded and set a date for your wedding. _

_It came to our attention while trying to pass this bill that you may have questions as to the proceedings. While we cant answer all your questions here are a few answers that we have found are most important for you to know. _

_The pairings are made based off of one thing_

_The ability, and likeliness of procreation. -_

When he read this Draco frantically looked at his father. Lucius looked back with a questioning glint in his gaze, "father... it says my wife will be chosen on the base of our likeliness to have children together!" Lucius laughed heartily at this, which earned him a glare and a bitter, "I see how it is." from his son. With his gaze returning to the horrible piece of paper Draco continued.

_While this fact may be shocking and even unwanted by some, we must press the issue that if it is not continued in a way that will produce magical beings we will be erased from history. The rise in squibs being born is alarming. There are some conditions to this marraige that upon being matched you will be obligated to follow. The first and foremost of these obligations are as follows,_

_1) The couple MUST produce a child within the first year of their marraige or they are subject to re-evaluation and re- pairing. _

_2) Unless the marraige is annuled there will be fidelity charms placed on the couple. _

_3) If you miss your pairing meeting or are not scheduled to be married within the next three weeks, a minimum fine of 1500 Galleons or 24 hours in Azkaban prison will be issued to you. _

_Also, we regret to inform you that if you have chosen a mate, and the two of you cannot produce offspring, then you will be paired with someone else. _

_Thank you-_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic._

Draco felt absolutely ill. He felt positively... nothing. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy felt nothing; not anger or sadness, no longer sick either. He was just completely 100% numb. Looking at his clock he realized that he only had ten minutes to get to his appointment.

It was 3:01 and draco sat in the court room feeling nothing but nerves wrack his body. Looking around the room he saw 5 other people, a fellow slytherin, Blaise Zabini, and the nervous Gryffindor Nevil Longbottom were on his side of the room, and on the other sat, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny Weasly. Raising his lip a little in a Malfoy show of disdain he thought of how he didnt particularly like any of these women.

A door in the back of the room opened and Draco turned to see the Minister, and dumbledore walk into the room. Dumbledore was carrying the sorting hat. 'You have got to be bloody kidding me!' Draco thought exsaperatedly, rolling his eyes at the audacity of dumbledore, walking in with a twinkle of his eye and the same bounce to his step that draco previously sported.

Looking around the glum room dumbledore smiled and said, "Neville m'boy, why dont you start us off." Neville looked like he was going to mess himself infront of everyone. looking around at the other patrons of the room, Neville stood up and made his way to Dumbledore. The old man placed the hat on his head and waited, they all waited with their breath held, the hat opened its mouth and everyone leaned forwards, "Next!" it called uneventfully. Draco scoffed and sat back in his chair.

After everyone was called, dumbledore raised his hand and announced, "the hat will now make the pairs."

once again everyone sat on edge as the old ratty hat began to speak.

"for a pair of misfits and opposits, you will make a handsom, brave and cunning child, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson!"

Draco looked at Pansy's horrified face and had to smirk, at least a little. His mood was instantly shifted back to apprehensive when the hat took a dramatic (and un-needed) breath.

"The next two have known the other for quite some time, yet they hardly know eachother. The journey you take will be full of suprises, and perhaps the awaited bundle of joy will come with suprises too."

Draco held his breath, "Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger!" the hat called.

Draco held his breath in he refused to believe what he just heard. This wasnt happening. This is NOT real. Just when he thought it couldnt get worse, he fainted.

**Sorry if the ending sucks buut its late now and Im sleepy. Hope you like this chapter. I want some reviews please! Im even open to critisism! sorry for spelling or grammar errors, Im not perfect. Anyways, I'll give you a treat if you review! =) Once again, sorry if its short.. i just havent gotten feed back yet, and feedback feeds my inspiration=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY sorry it's been so long! I'm on vacation so while my creative juices are flowing I figured it would be good to write a chapter! **

**```I own none of the amazing world in which I am dabbling!```**

**Ps slight Ron bashing by his little sister=)**

Hermione Granger was never one for hysterics, but on the day that the sorting hat told her she was doomed to a life with Draco Malfoy, Hysteria set in. with an hair raising scream she fluttered her hands about her face in a girlish manner and huffed a few times before frantically demanding, "Do the test again!" With a chuckle and the ever present twinkle, Dumbledore answered serenely, "It only takes once, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned and with a scathing look towards her new beau, she flounced from the room, almost running into an apprehensive Lucius Malfoy. Looking to her feet with a blush; she quietly pardoned herself before taking off down the corridor. With a sniffle she refused to let herself cry, instead she waited for Ginny, who had obviously been paired with Blaise Zabini. Once the two friends met up, they exchanged equally sympathetic looks and left the ministry.

Draco woke up to his father and Blaise leaning over his lax form. Regaining his consciousness and feeling he began to stand. Looking around the room he asked hoarsely, "Where's Granger?" Blaise looked amused before saying, "she left the room in a tizzy. Not sure where she is, but wherever it is, she has my fiancée with her as well." With a nod, Draco looked to his father, "Can I have the day off?" a small smile and nod later and the two men who were recently tied down left the building in search for their partners. Not many words were ever passed between the two friends, which is why they got along so well. Silence was not uncomfortable for the two. With a sigh Draco thought of his long life ahead of him, life with up tight little Granger could not be fun. Turning to his best mate he asked the obvious; "where should we look for them?" Blaise shook his head and said, "I don't know, and I'm not sure what you think but I need a fire whiskey." With a chuckle Draco said, "that doesn't sound half bad my friend!"

Once seated at the bar Draco and Blaise ordered their drinks and were waiting for the tender, when they heard a rather girlishly drunk laugh, "Oh Ginny!" Hermione giggled, "Don't make me laugh so hard! I'm serious!" she said. Ginny giggled with her, and when they saw a waitress, they flagged her down and ordered another round. Raising his brow at Blaise, Draco asked a silent question. With a nod Blaise and Draco stood as one and joined their soon to be counterparts at the table. Hermione looked at Draco disdainfully, "Oh.. Its you." She said as Ginny snorted into her glass. "Yooou know Hermmy, itsss not half bad. At least we got matched up with good looking guysss." Ginny slurred. She then turned to her intended and asked rather bluntly, "Do you know how to use it?" Blaise looked confused, "Use what, exactly?" Ginny giggled and gestured to his crotch. "That." She said matter of factly. Hermione snorted and then began to roar with laughter before turning to Draco with a quizzical look on her face, "Do you?" she asked. The two girls then collapsed onto each other in a fit of giggles. With an astonished look on his face, Draco answered honestly, "Yes I do. And if rumor has it, so does he." The silence that commenced was immediate and almost awkward, that is until Ginny broke it saying. "Oh well that's good Hermione, because now you don't have to get yourself off!" Hermione huffed before saying, "Ronald is a fine lover Ginny. He just sometimes doesn't get it right." Ginny laughed again before saying "That's because he's Ron; he never can do anything quite right." Hermione let a giggle bubble out and said, "Yes well apparently that will no longer be a problem!" The women once more fell into a fit of giggles. Looking to his friend Draco shook his head in amazement, there was really nothing left to say about that. Turning back to Hermione Draco said, "Granger, we have to discuss some things before the marriage." With a dark look on her face Hermione nodded, almost feeling sober she said, "Floo to my flat tonight, I just want to get this all over with. And please Malfoy, I know your family. I don't want anything extravagant or over the top." With that the two women excused themselves and made their way home.

Later that evening, Draco found himself in Hermione's living room. Walking to the kitchen he found Hermione cooking, and sat at a stool, after announcing himself, he began. "Look Granger, I just want to say, lets not start this out by being hostile. I do not want to raise children in an angry environment." With a shocked look, Hermione nodded and said "I agree." With that they began their wedding planning. About an hour or so later, they finally agreed that they wanted to have a simple wedding with only their close friends and family. They didn't want a news paper announcement, and their colors were going to be Silver and Red. The wedding would take place at The Malfoy Manor Gardens and it would be in the afternoon. Because her parents were obliterated, Mr. Weasley had kindly offered to walk Hermione down the isle; an offer she graciously accepted. The only thing left to debate was when the splendid event would occur. "I say next weekend." Hermione stated plainly. Draco, tired and just wanting the whole event out of the way argued, "I say this weekend." With her eyes narrowed Hermione looked at Draco, "I need more time to prepare than 4 days Draco." She said voice icey. Picking up on her tone Draco responded in an equally chill tone, "Yes well I want to get this blasted ordeal over with." With a hurt look in her eye Hermione nodded her approval. "yes, we'll do it your way… just as everything else for the rest of my life will be."

Draco, was astonished at how easy it had been to convince her, and was slightly tinged with guilt at the look on her face, "Yes, well, one more thing; You need to meet my family before we make this official."

Hurt turning to horror, Hermione remembered with that small statement, just who her life had become entangled with. 

**Sorry its short! Review and I'll load another! 3!**


End file.
